A dishmachine is a utility dishwasher used in many restaurants, healthcare facilities, and other locations to clean and sanitize cooking and eating articles, such as dishes, pots, pans, utensils and other cooking equipment. Articles are placed on a rack and provided to a wash chamber of the dishmachine. In the chamber, cleaning products and/or rinse agents are applied to the articles during a cleaning process. The cleaning process may include one or more wash phases and one or more rinse phases. At the end of the cleaning process, the rack is removed from the wash chamber so that other racks carrying other articles to be cleaned may be moved into the wash chamber. The cleaning process is then repeated for each of these subsequent racks.
Dishmachines that clean and disinfect dishes in industrial settings often consume large amounts of energy and resources to ensure the dishes are cleaned and sanitized to predetermined standards. However, demand for more energy-efficient products that offer savings on energy and other utility bills, without sacrificing performance or features, has been increasing.